


Babies on Board

by Devilinureye



Category: Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans (DCAMU), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: DamiRae - Freeform, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Unplanned Pregnancy, and now they're a big family, everything is fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilinureye/pseuds/Devilinureye
Summary: Damian and Raven were happy two years after the birth of their first child, Casimir when they found out that Raven was pregnant again.Taken by surprise and trying to adapt the idea that they would have another baby so soon, Raven and Damian plan to do everything right this time, even though the pregnancy is directly influencing Raven's powers.Could they have any more surprises?
Relationships: Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Babies on Board

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chromic7sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromic7sky/gifts).



> This is a late birthday present for one of my favorite people on the fandom, chromie (chromic7sky). I hope you like this little great story I made for you.
> 
> Casimir, Raynor and Fawke belong to Chromic7sky

Raven was doomed.

She knew she was doomed as she looked down at the rounded belly in front of her. They did not plan to have another baby in such a short time. Casimir was still a baby of only two years, and Raven still remembered all too well how the pregnancy had affected her powers.

Raven shook her head smiling to herself, it seemed even a change in the winds affected her powers, it was nothing new that having a baby would do the same.

Generating a life involved a lot of strong feelings, and unfortunately emotions were at the core from which she drew her powers. With Casimir, she felt anything and everything. She needed hours and hours of meditation to maintain control, and all too often for her liking, she almost lost what little control she had. It was a surprise that Casimir had not been affected by this.

He was the most kind and calm child she could ever know.

But now, with this new child growing in her womb, everything seemed different. As if everything was new again and somehow so unlike her previous pregnancies. Her powers were different each day and with each new sensation. On some days one moment they were there, and in another they were no longer.

Raven tried her best not to freak out.

In no way could she afford to freak out, because once she did that, she could end the world in a snap. She didn't want to cause the apocalypse because there were too many hormones circulating in her body. There were other ways to deal with it.

Raven bit her lip and ran her hand over her belly, fingers sliding over the pale, stretched skin in front of her, trying to feel something. With Raven being the most powerful empathic on the planet as well as a soul eater, she was able to establish an empathic connection with any being whom she chose to. When she was pregnant with Casimir, she had thought this connection would be even stronger with him, especially since he was so dependent on her. But now, it was as if there was something preventing her from doing this with her current pregnancy.

She felt so much more than the feelings of just a baby. And that was making her worried.

Worried about herself and the well being of their child. She hadn't planned on having a baby anytime soon after Casimir, but she loved that child with every fiber of her being, and it was hard not to want another child that could be that pure and sweet.

What if Trigon was somehow trying to use her through their baby? She couldn't stand for that.

Raven shook her head, she didn't want to think about it now, there was no need in getting so caught up in worrying about these things. It was just her demonic nature going into a fit, Trigon was locked in the crystal and wouldn't come out. But she never knew what to expect when it came to her powers, she had learned that from a very early age.

She would ensure that Trigon never used any of her children as he did with her. Her children would have a different life.

\- "Stay calm, my baby... Your mom will protect you..." - She murmured to her protruding belly - A loving smile grew on her lips, the moment Damian called her outside again.

She blew out a breath and lowered her shirt to cover her belly. Another month and another medical appointment. She was 37 weeks pregnant and they still hadn't gotten much information about the fetus. Partly because her nature created a kind of protective layer for the baby, and partly because Raven wasn't an ordinary pregnancy. She couldn't be punctured, she couldn't do deeper exams, and simple procedures could have serious consequences.

But still, Damian insisted on consultations and prenatal care, and had all kinds of sophisticated equipment from the batcave. She was getting tired of all those medical appointments and all those procedures, but Damian was in protective overdrive, and she couldn't avoid the caravan of renowned doctors.

Of course he got the best doctors in the country, and the most renowned in the world. He could easily turn the carefree key to the "Wayne heir" persona in a snap and Raven thought it was cute. Not because he had a lot of money, no, she never cared about that. But because she could feel in his heart that he was only trying to be better than his family were with him when he was a child.

And the only way he knew how to demonstrate that was to be very protective, and that often meant being the damn Wayne most thought he was supposed to be. Even if it was an unnecessary effort.

Raven walked slowly to the bedroom, Damian holding her hand to help support the weight. She was only in her last weeks of pregnancy, but her belly was too big for her to be able to do things on her own, and her short stature didn't help much. So Damian took advantage of the situation to be the prince charming he had grown into since Raven met him. He always insisted on wanting to carry her, but being the sin of pride she did not like the thought of that, at the end of the day she liked to do things for herself. Walking was one of those things, even though she needed to take it one step at a time.

\- "Do you think it is a good idea to leave Casimir with Grayson and Koriand'r?" - Damian said, helping Raven to lean against the pillow.

\- "You know he loves Dick..." - Raven, said smiling. - "Besides, he needs to go out and play outside the walls of this cold and dark mansion. He is so used to when we always walked with him together when we were at our house. I don't want him to feel that things are going to change just because he is going to win a brother... or sister." - Damian took a deep breath and put his hand on Raven's belly, a goofy smile threatening to take over his face as he tried to force himself to be serious. - "Do you trust Dick for everything, because he is worried now?"

\- "I trust Grayson." - Damian raised an eyebrow. - "I don't trust the others... Casimir may be more responsible than Drake, Todd, Koriand'r, Troy and Logan together, and Casimir is only 2 years old!"

\- "Don't exaggerate, Dami... Dick is responsible enough not to put Casimir at risk... and he knows what it means to care for a child from the heir to hell, the League of Assassins, and the Batman." - She laughed, giving a kiss on Damian's hand, right in the place where their wedding ring rested, golden and shiny. - "I think he really likes to live dangerously."

\- "I hope you're right."

\- "I'm right... I'm always right." - She shrugged. - "So... Another doctor?"

\- "She's an actual doctor this time." - Damian smiled, running his fingertips over his wife's face. - "I need to ensure that you are both well."

\- "We are well." - Raven said, with a frown. - "I've been feeling less mood changes lately, and I'm much less emotional than I was when I was pregnant with Casimir ..." - Raven grimaced. - "Remember when we were on that mission and I just collapsed into a crying fit?" - Damian chuckled, seeming to recall the moment.

They had been on an informant's trail for a long time, and when they finally managed to catch the guy, Raven almost gave him a heart attack thinking she had been hurt. He found her crying copiously, and why? She had to use violence.

Damian stifled a giggle and shook his head

\- "But..." - He said, trying to recover his posture. - "We need to be sure." - He stood up, giving Raven a kiss on the forehead. - "Please promise me you won't threaten to throw her into another dimension."

\- "I can not guarantee." - Raven shrugged, resting her arms crossed over her belly. - "And it's not like I threaten people, you make me look like a horrible person with that."

\- "You went into full demon mode at the last appointment."

\- "The doctor made a nasty comment about my weight." - Raven looked at him as if that justified her actions.

\- "He just asked about your diet."

\- "It was a nasty comment." - Raven waved him off. - "You shouldn't ask a pregnant woman about her weight... Not even the most normal and peaceful woman wants to hear about her weight."

\- "Okay, okay." - Damian gave in, raising his arms in surrender. - "But please promise me you won't try to kill this doctor, he's a friend of my dad's. And I don't want to have to explain it to the entire Wayne family and the media after my pretty and... "- He paused, seeming to choose the right word.

\- "Be careful what you say, Damian."

\- " _Pregnant_... wife sent her somewhere in the multiverse or beyond."

\- "I can't promise anything ..." - Raven mumbled - "But... any nasty comment about my weight and she will know the dimensional vacuum."

\- "They don't make nasty comments about your weight."

\- "I'm the empath here, Damian." - Raven raised an eyebrow.

\- "Master Damian," - Alfred called at the door. - "Dr. Thompkins is waiting for you."

\- "Okay, Alfred." - Damian said, giving Raven one last pleading look before walking to the door. - "Can you ask her to come up? Raven is not very willing to go to the batcave today."

\- "I'm perfectly fine, Damian." - Raven grunted in the back of the room. - "I told you I'm fine, it's just a pregnancy and I'm not made of glass!" - Damian looked at her and then ran his hand down his face.

\- "As you wish, Master Damian." - Alfred said in his usual tone, and then left again, leaving Raven and Damian alone again. Raven was already frowning, irritated by Damian treating her like a porcelain doll.

She loved Damian with all her heart and soul, he was her soul mate, her love for all other lives, but... He managed to get the worst out of her sometimes. It was cute, but annoying.

As expected, not much information was available. Doctor Leslie measured her belly, noted Raven's weight,and made many notes murmuring things to herself as she wrote, She listened to her belly with a stethoscope, and for almost half an hour, all that was heard in the room were breathing sounds and some instructions that Leslie gave to Raven.

Damian was looking impatiently across the room. Even if Raven didn't look at him, she could be sure that he would have his brows furrowed and his hands fisted inside his pants pocket.

\- "So..." - He murmured, when Doctor Leslie lowered the stethoscope.

\- "It is difficult to say without further exams. I would need ultrasounds, blood tests and urine too." - She raised her eyebrow. - "But in general, your wife and baby are fine... "- She looked at the notes. - "How many weeks along did you say, dear?"

\- "37 weeks..."

\- "Well..." - Her brows furrowed. - "Your belly is much bigger. Her weight has increased by almost 18 kg more." - Damian looked quickly at Raven.

_Oh no._

\- "Hmm" - Damian scratched his throat avoiding Raven's angry look. - "I guarantee my wife is at a perfectly normal weight."

\- "Of course she is." - Leslie said, making a face. - "For someone expecting a chubby or multiple babies."

\- "Multiples?" - Raven and Damian said together, panic tinging their voice.

\- "Yes, twins... or triplets." - Damian's heart almost stopped beating. - "But, it's probably just a chubby baby. I think we would know if they were twins. After all, she's empathetic, isn't she? She can feel these things."

\- "My powers have been out of whack lately." - Raven said, still trying to recover from the shock. - "It seems that it's all focused on protecting the baby." - She looked at Damian. - "But... I think I could feel it if they were two babies... Right?"

\- "Yeah..." - Leslie said looking at them both, Damian was pale, and Raven could almost see the drop of sweat running down his forehead - "Anyway, I'm going to prescribe some vitamins and a diet rich in potassium and calcium, You have to eat properly and well, okay? And you are forbidden to make any great efforts. You can do some physical activities to help for the time of delivery like yoga, but no heroism out there jumping from roof to roof." - She looked at Raven seriously, as if she were giving an order. - "You may be feel a lot of tiredness, cramps, swelling, nausea and drowsiness."

\- "Please tell me that the cravings will stop." - Damian whimpered, earning Raven a stern look.

If he didn't know that she loved him, he would be sure that she would kill him right now. But now he was months away from knowing what it was like to sleep well or go on a patrol without Raven asking him for some food.

The previous night she had driven him around Gotham to find an ice cream shop that had pistachio ice cream.

\- "Yes..." - She said, laughing. - "They will eventually stop. Anyway, "- Doctor Leslie said, holding a chuckle as she put away the equipment - "You both apparently are fine. It's the last few weeks, and I think you're going to do well. I don't like to judge with just my eyes, but maybe your baby will want to reach the world ahead of time, so now you need to be extra careful. And... For safety, I would prepare for two babies. If it's not two babies, you at least have some extra things."

Raven snorted, she could see Damian's eyes sparkle when he heard that. He would build a dome now and put them inside, she knew that. Damian's overprotective sensors were probably in full swing now.

She was definitely cursed.

________________________________________________________________________________

Raven sighed as she looked at the dark ceiling of the room, Damian had just gone to bed after a patrol with Dick Grayson and was now sleeping heavily beside her. Patrols and long nights in front of the Batcave's computer had become more frequent since he took on his father's mantle, but she was always on his side. But now with Raven's pregnancy preventing her from patrolling, Damian goes out alone or with his brothers and sisters. Every now and then he'd go with a teammate who was in town, or with Jon, and after that, Damian falls heavily on the bed after a night fighting against crime.

Because of that, her heart had no rest until he arrived, climbing the stairs of the batcave. She knew it was a dangerous life, but they had embraced that long before they were born.

She was always apprehensive when he went out to patrol, and to make matters worse, he always came back with new bruises. Before pregnancy, she was able to heal with magic, and quickly he was new again. But now she didn't command her powers as before, and Raven was afraid of what she might end up doing if she couldn't control them So she just did the bandages and dressings that normal people who are not half demons and have no healing powers had to do.

And that night, Damian had arrived almost carried by Dick. He almost killed Raven with concern with all the cuts and patches she would have to make. After a good shower and all the dressings, he fell heavily on the bed sleeping instantly in her arms.

And Raven's ordeal began.

She couldn't sleep, couldn't rest, and couldn't get her mind off the thought of an orange pie with pitaia ice cream. She didn't want to wake him up, but she knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep if she didn't eat that specific thing. It was like she was being tortured.

She didn't even know where she could find Gotham orange pie or pitahaya ice cream. Maybe if it wasn't 3:30 in the morning she could ask Alfred to do it, he always asked if she wanted something special for dinner. She almost never asked for anything special, Alfred was already old and she didn't want him to be cooking for her.

But she would ask for it if she could now.

Raven rolled over in bed trying to forget that urge, until she finally gave up fighting it, and went looking for something that could satisfy that urge. She wouldn't wake up Damian, he needed some rest after being almost mended by Raven.

Maybe if she drank orange juice that would do it.

Raven walked with a little difficulty, going down step by step of the big staircase with her hand under her belly, trying to make as much silence as possible. She was a half demon, she didn't need to wake up at 3 am for stupid cravings.

\- "You need to stop wanting me to eat things this early in the morning, baby." - Raven whispered, while pouring a glass of orange juice. - "I can't teleport to a place where I will find these things, and my powers are too out of control to provide me with a snap of a pitaya ice cream."

\- "Insomnia?" - Damian's voice came from the kitchen door, arms crossed over his chest as he looked at Raven. She must remember that Damian never slept to the point of not sensing things around him, unless she knocked him out.

As a result of his training as a child, even though he was asleep, he was still attentive and very attuned to her. He probably saw when Raven wandered around the house like a potbellied ghost.

\- "You should be resting... You had a concussion today!"

\- "I'm not a child." - He rolled his eyes. - "And you should be sleeping too."

\- "It doesn't explain what you're doing awake." - She shrugged. - "I spend most of the day lying down, it's normal for me not to be sleepy now, but you need to rest... I don't know when my powers will stabilize again so I can heal you decently."

\- "I'm fine, Raven" - He said calmly, placing his hand on Raven's rounded belly. Who would have guessed that Damian Wayne, the moody CEO of Wayne Enterprises, and secretly, the ruthless Batman on Gotham nights, could have such a loving look when he saw his wife expecting his child? Even Raven couldn't have predicted this before. - "Has something happened to you?"

\- "I couldn't fall asleep." - Raven said, sipping the juice.

\- "Cravings again?"

\- "I don't want to talk about it. An orange juice will do the trick just fine."

\- "Raven?" She took a deep breath, ignoring Damian's quizzical look on her.

\- "What?"

\- "Are you having cravings again?" Raven snorted, and turned her back on him. She didn't want to pester him, she could eat that when she got up. But she knew that if Damian knew she wanted to eat something, he would turn Gotham upside down to find it, just how he did the last 10 times.

\- "I am... But you heard Dr. Thompkins." - She shrugged. - "I can replace my cravings."

\- "Which is?"

\- "I'm not telling." - She exhaled heavily. - "Damian, I'm serious. You don't have to. You won't find an ice cream shop, or a place that sells pie this early in the morning."

\- "I will find a way."

\- "You are grounded, you will not drive around after having a concussion."

\- "Raven let me do this." - He said, squeezing the bridge of his nose. - "Let me do these little things. I just want to be able to participate in that moment." - Damian walked over to Raven and held her face in both hands, forcing her to look at him. His hands were callused and rough, but still, they had the same sweet touch that Raven had known for so long now. She knew each of those marks and calluses, each line and each scar or knick.

She knew it even though her eyes were closed in a dark room, because she knew him.

\- "Damian..." - She whimpered, -" I don't want to be a burden. I know you're tired of my cravings and... You said... "

\- "Oh my beloved..." - He smiled the sweetest smile in the world, which made Raven's heart fill and overflow. - "It was a joke."

\- "You suck at jokes." - Raven groaned, with a pout. - "There are so many hormones circulating in here." - She signaled to her belly. - "There are so many emotions all jumbled together! I'm sad, I'm happy, I want to cry, I have a huge girl boner and I want you to fuck me until dawn, and at the same time, I just want to eat a damn pie. I hate to feel all this."

\- "Were you being serious about the horny part?" - He said, with a raised eyebrow, getting a slap on his arm. - "Okay, got it. Look, I want to participate in the arrival of this baby as I participated in Casimir, you cannot deny it for both of us." - He kissed Raven on her wrist - "Tell me what it is, Raven." - He stroked her cheek with a smile on his face, watching as she naturally leaned in to his touch.

\- "It's just... A stupid orange pie. With those meringues flambéed on top, accompanied by a scoop of pitaia ice cream. But it's too late to find an open confectionery and ice cream shop. Tomorrow when I wake up, I will see if Alfred can ask around somewhere for me." - Her emotions were in chaos again. She didn't know why, but she could feel that she would cry at some point if he continued to spoil her like that.

\- "Orange pie and pitaia ice cream? This time you specify a lot. " - He frowned then smiled - "Last time it was hard to find exactly what kind of candy you were looking for."

\- "I don't want you to go out again to look for something I want to eat now only for me to end up vomiting later."

\- "And leave you and my child wanting? No way." - He gave a mischievous smile and a kiss on the tip of Raven's nose. - "I will try not to delay bringing your order, even if I have to buy all the ice cream and confectionery in this city, you will have your pie, okay?"

\- "No need, Damian I-" - And before Raven could stop him from leaving, Damian had turned his back, taking the key from one of their many cars. Raven missed her controlled powers in those little moments, if everything was working as usual, she would prevent Damian from walking with a simple snap of her fingers. - "If you are as hard headed as your father I am cursed with two Damians!" - She murmured, rolling her eyes while stroking her belly.

As expected, the juice did not make the desire pass. She could imagine her eating the pie perfectly in her head, but she knew it would take time to happen, because it would be impossible for Damian to find it that early in the morning.

Raven waited for a while in the kitchen but gave up after feeling her legs start to tingle, and a pain in her back threatened to really bother her. So just as slowly as she went down the stairs, she went up again while focusing on the feeling of her feet to know which step to step.

She gave up halfway and just levitated the rest of the way, feeling a drop of sweat fall from her forehead when she finally closed the bedroom door behind her.

\- "Mom?" - Casimir's voice came from the other side of the door, just as Raven stretched out on the bed. Why was he awake at that time? He was really their son, apparently. Raven moved her hands and opened the door again, seeing him and his stuffed sheep standing there.

He was a smart kid for his age, at 2 he was already talking a lot. But he was shy, and almost always had nightmares at night, then he would end up in Raven's arms in the middle of the night.

It was probably one of those situations.

Raven signaled for him to come in and opened her arms for him to lie on her chest. His short legs wrapping around Raven's waist, barely making a circle around because of her belly.

\- "Where is Daddy?"

\- "He... He needed to go out for a while." - Raven said, running her hands through his hair - "He won't be long." - She smiled. - "In the meantime, he asked that you to take care of mom and baby."

Casimir looked up, resting his chin on Raven's stomach. Even in the darkness of the room, Raven could see the amethyst eyes he had. They were darker than Raven's, but they were still purple like hers.

\- "But I'm a baby, mommy!"

\- "You're _**my**_ baby." - Raven smiled, tenderly. - "And I will forever and always love you." - and instantly the baby kicked Raven in the belly, making Casimir look scared down at Raven's belly.

\- "Mom! The baby kicked!"

\- "I think he or she is saying hi" - she laughed. - "Why don't you say hi to him...? Or her?"

\- "Hi little brother!" - Casimir said with a smile, fascinated by the kicking party the baby was having. It was a funny feeling, like butterflies in the stomach, but not uncomfortable. - "Mommy... The baby is happy."

\- "Yeah, I think it is." - Raven smiled, lifting the blouse so that Casimir could see better, - "He never kicked as much as now, I think he liked meeting you."

\- "Happy!" - He said smiling, placing his chubby little hand on Raven's belly. - "Hey baby! I am also happy to meet you."

_________________________________________________________________________________

Raven looked at all the crib pieces scattered on the floor of the nursery. She was forbidden to leave the house to do what she always did, like fighting crime and working on a daily basis, so Raven decided that she would set up the room alone.

Two weeks had passed since the last appointment, and things were normal for her, except that her belly was even bigger, and her powers were more unstable than before. But, she was able to control them better, if she concentrated enough. Raven was still unable to establish a telepathic link with the baby, and still did not even know if he was a boy or a girl.

She needed something to occupy her mind before it exploded, worry was still lurking in her head.

Damian was sitting in the armchair not far from her, his face buried in books about babies.

He had made up his mind that he might find an answer in them, and now he would not let go of those books even if Raven begged him for it. She knew he wouldn't find answers to their case in a pregnancy book for normal people, but she let him try, maybe that was what made him calm. He was getting more nervous every day that Raven's belly started to drop lower and lower.

He was very moody when the baby was due.

Casimir slept peacefully in the baby stroller next to him, and every now and then, Damian rocked the stroller with his foot without taking his eyes off the book he was reading. As Raven was no longer able to carry Casimir because of the weight of her belly, Damian was more owlish with the boy, always with him around. Raven hoped Casimir wouldn't take that as if it meant she didn't like him. She loved him more than her heart could take.

Raven shook her head away from worries. She was so worried about Casimir feeling less loved by her, or feeling jealous, and she was torturing herself with millions of bad thoughts, and that was not good, not when her powers were so destabilized.

According to Dr. Thompkins by the position of her belly, the baby would be born by the end of next week, So she knew she needed all her concentration in place to keep her powers and her father at bay. One slip and childbirth would become a nightmare.

She needed to occupy her head with something. and that something was the baby's room.

Raven breathed in and mentalized her powers, commanding them to follow what she wanted. When her eyes opened again, they shone purple, and from her hands, a tentacle came out that did all the work for the room that she had imagined. On one side, she commanded the painting of the walls in a pastel green tone, and on the other, she effortlessly assembled a baby crib.

\- " _Making the nest._ " - Damian said, surprising her. - " _Feeling the need to clean, organize, and prepare the house for the new baby._ "

\- "This is not our first baby, Damian." - Raven said laughing, ordering a mobile to come out of the box and be placed on top of the crib. - "You are already an expert. We don't have to worry."

\- "Well, there seems to be nothing to worry about..." - Damian said, still looking at the book. - "Except nausea, mood swings, pain and swelling of the feet..." - He looked at Raven then.- "Beloved, I think you should sit down."

\- "Don't be silly." - She rolled her eyes. - "Dr. Thompkins said those exact same things, and the only thing I feel is emotion, happiness and... Oops!" - She put her hand on her belly.

\- "What?" - Damian stood up quickly, placing his hand on Raven's belly the moment the baby kicked again.

\- "Kicks!"

\- "That was a strong one." - She said, smiling looking at her belly. - "Hello baby...? Do you have a hiccup?"

\- "He's a strong baby. Big and strong. Isn't that what you're telling us? " - Damian smiled, giving a kiss on her belly. - "Isn't, little Raynor? A natural warrior like your father and mother."

\- "Raynor? _Him_?"

\- "Yes."

\- "Mmm... I was thinking more about Fawke. It's a beautiful name for a girl, don't you think?"

\- "Mmm" - He made a face - "Fawke. Yes, Yes. But... there's Raynor, isn't there? A brother so Casimir can play."

\- "Casimir will love having a little sister, do you really doubt that?"

\- "No way." - He beamed. - "But... A boy-"

\- "Well, I think there is only one solution to this debate." - She snickered. - "We wait."

\- "You're absolutely right." - He nodded. - "However, we have to decide soon. I have estimated the date for the baby and you are now at 39 weeks, and your belly is a few inches lower and-".

\- "She will be here before you finish your calculations."

\- "The conclusion I have reached is that Raynor-"

\- " _Fawke_ " - Raven interrupted, with a fake smile.

\- "Mmm" - He narrowed his eyes. - "Then we should get ready for Friday."

\- "This week?" - Raven said, surprised.

\- "Yes..."

\- "Okay, I think I need to sit down." - Raven said, walking towards the kitchen, leaving her magic behind. She needed a glass of water.

She was so used to the idea that it would be a long and tiring 9 months that before she noticed, she was arriving in the 40th week, and that meant that the delivery was closer than she was counting on. In fact, she had stopped counting a long time ago.

She was so preoccupied with her powers that she completely lost track of time and space.

Thank you Azar that she had Damian close by, who timed even the seconds that were left until the day the baby was born. She didn't judge him, everything would need to be ready for the occasion, and he always made sure every single detail was taken care of.

Every possible medical and magical device would be ready for the occasion.

Damian, of course, brought all the things she wanted, all the colors she chose. As they still didn't know the sex of the baby, Raven opted for pastel shades of blue. So she and Damian were there in the baby's room.

Damian's aura was green, she never knew why she saw green, maybe it was because of his eyes, maybe because he was always wearing a green turtle neck. But the only thing she knew was that his colors were green, and hers was blue.

She wanted the baby to grow up wrapped in both.

After the afternoon snack, when Raven got tired of playing decorator and the baby's room was almost ready, Damian decided to practice basic parenting things. Casimir ran from him like the devil ran from the cross when he saw Damian taking a diaper from the wardrobe, and his victim ended up being poor Mr. Sunny, Casimir's stuffed rabbit.

Damian treated those little parenting tasks like he was taught about everything along his path, as a training that he should always be better and better. He timed the diaper change time and only stopped when he left perfectly and in less than 5 minutes. And so it was with bottles, burps and baths.

\- "You came out better than your last try." - Raven said, drying the dishes over the sink. - "If you keep beating your own time like that, we will have a prodigious dad in the Olympics of the changing of diapers."

\- "Being prepared is the prerequisite for winning a battle, I already told you." - He murmured, rolling his eyes as he took the book to read it quickly.

\- "Oh yes... Because changing a baby diaper is a big battle..." - Raven said, laughing. - "You look like a first time dad like that."

\- "Well, I also feel like a first-time dad" - He shrugged. - "We don't know what to expect, and we're just guessing how things are going to be. So I think it's okay to prepare better for the situation."

\- "Okay but, you are not counting on variables." - Raven walked up to him.

\- "Variables?"

\- "Yes, variables... For example, babies are hardly as quiet as Mr. Sunny when you change their diaper. They cry and kick, spin in the poo, and can even pee on you. Don't expect to change a diaper in 5 minutes." - She laughed.

\- "I... I was counting on all of that."

\- "I thought you were." - She rolled her eyes, and leaned against the table next to where he was sitting, but before the smile left her lips, she felt a strange sensation as if her body was contracting. - "Oh..." - Raven grimaced, hands going directly over her belly.

\- "What?" Damian quickly looked at her, putting himself on alert.

\- "Do any of your books talk about this? It is not painful, but it is strange." - She put her hands under her belly - "I... I didn't feel that with Casimir."

\- "Is it a contraction sensation?"

\- "Yes, that's it."

\- "Oh ... Yes, wait ..." - He leafed through the books until he found it. - "Okay, _Braxton Hicks contractions, known as fake labor..._ Oh... well at least we have that in some book ." - He raised his eyebrows. - " _It usually starts in the third trimester. Name given in honor of John Braxton Hicks in 1875._ "

\- "Damian..." - Raven grunted, making a sour face. - "I don't want to know the origin of the name."

\- "Ah... Sorry, beloved." - He nodded. and went back to reading quickly. - "Okay, okay. Great! An opportunity to train on your breathing."

\- "Train my breathing, okay." - Raven nodded slowly. - "I remember that from the new daddy class."

\- "That's it, exactly." - He smiled, and stood up going to her. - "I think it must be so." Damian started to breathe rhythmically and Raven tried to follow him, imitating the breath while she held her belly.

\- "Yeah, it's not working. I'm still feeling it."

\- "I'm sorry." - Damian said defeated, a new wave of that sensation hit Raven again and she groaned, almost dropping to the floor. In the same instant all the lamps in the mansion and the kitchen appliances started to short circuit, blinking madly, and the water in the sink bubbling.

\- "How crazy is that?" - Damian said looking around. He could hear the buzz of light overhead and then it burst and all things short-circuited. - "We have to leave the kitchen now, Raven!"

He reached for her and pulled her out quickly, but her powers were affecting the whole house, and by the time they reached the room, there was a huge flash.. After that all the lights in the house went out. Raven and Damian were in an attack position waiting for anything to come, but then everything magically stopped, along with the false contractions that Raven felt.

\- "I think it stopped."

\- "Yes, I think so too..." - Damian agreed, slowly looking around and letting his guard down. - "I'll check on the neighbors and Casimir."

\- "Okay." - Raven mumbled, as she walked towards the sofa. She stretched her legs on the coffee table, practicing rhythmic breathing to see if the contractions passed. After a while, Damian returned with Casimir on his lap.

\- "Well, apparently the whole block was affected but at least Casimir was safe in his room."

\- "Great, and that was just a false contraction. Who knows what can happen when they are the real ones?"

\- "What happened, mom?"

\- "Your little sister."

\- "Little brother." - Damian interrupted, earning a flat look from Raven.

\- " _The baby_ apparently is just scaring mom and dad." - Raven frowned, another wave of contraction coming. - "Damian, do you think people know it's my fault?"

\- "Why are you saying that?"

\- "All the strange things that my pregnancy has caused!" - Raven snorted. - "A lot of storks appeared in the botanical garden in Gotham when I discovered the pregnancy!" - He looked at her for a few seconds and then his lips formed a thin line, as if analyzing what she had said. - "I don't know, it seems that even though we try to keep a civilian life separate from the heroic life, people are always close to discovering our dirty little secret."

\- "I understand what you mean but..." - He tried to look calm, sitting next to Raven with Casimir still in his arms. He knew that Raven carried a lot of guilt on her back, being the daughter of a demon, being responsible for bringing the apocalypse to Earth. Not being able to save Tara Markov, and probably, the pregnancy was potentiating all that feeling. - "I think that just... We are sailing in unknown waters. It is something new and different from what we live with Casimir, and it is normal for you to be scared but... Let's go through this together. You and me."

\- "And me!" - Casimir said, beaming, raising his little hand. It caused Raven and Damian to smile too.

\- "Will the baby have blue or green eyes? Or a little bit of both?" - Raven said with fondness.

\- "If he's anything like his mother, Raynor will be perfect."

\- "You meant Fawke" - Raven said, with a mocking smile.

\- "Mmm" - Damian scrunched his face and then they both giggled. Damian went to kiss Raven but she gasped again, this time louder than before, making Damian get up already going into a panic, hyperventilating more than Raven.

\- "Oh my god, Raven are you okay?"

\- "Damian that wasn't a false contraction. That was a real one!" - Raven said, gasping.

\- "What?"

\- "I thought you said Friday!"

\- "Well, I didn't consider the variables!" - He said, gasping looking around. - "I didn't consider that your powers could perhaps interfere with things, and I didn't consider that you might go into labor before you were 40 weeks!" - Damian whined..

He looked more scared than Raven, his eyes roaming everywhere as he probably tried to figure a way in his to resolve it. But Raven wasn't planning on having a baby there in the middle of the room with her 2 year old son watching, and she knew that if she didn't calm Damian down, everything would be worse.

She started to breathe rhythmically, as they did when they were training to breathe and signaled Damian to follow. It took a short time, but he seemed to calm down.

\- "Better?" - Raven asked, getting up with difficulty.

\- "Better... Much better." - He said calmer, and held her hand. She closed her eyes and smiled, but at the same moment, thunder crackled outside, reddish clouds spread quickly throughout the sky, and torrential rain began to fall over Gotham and Metropolis.

\- "Damian..." - Raven said, fearfully.

\- "Yes, beloved."

\- "I think my water just broke."

\- "Yes, beloved." - He said, looking at the window, his mouth forming a thin line.

The rain took just over 40 minutes to stop falling, but the skies were becoming more and more purple. Lightning and thunder burst from the sky with every passing minute, or every moment that Raven grunted as she bowed in pain.

\- "Damian do you think it's time to call the doctor and-?"

\- "Find someone to take care of Casimir? Yes. I'll help you down to the batcave and then I'll call Grayson. He and Koriand'r can take care of Casimir."

\- "And you?"

\- "Jonathan told me it would be a good idea to film this moment, as we have no memory of Casimir's birth, this would be a good opportunity."

\- "Okay, okay..." - Raven said, gasping and face scrunched in pain. - "Just, do it fast. I don't want to have my baby in the living room."

\- "Okay." - He put Casimir sitting on the armchair and gave him explicit orders not to move. Where was his noisy family when he actually needed them?

He carried Raven on his lap for 30 flights of stairs, she was heavier than she was used to, but he avoided saying that. He could see her skin starting to turn red and he was not about to win a ticket to hell because of a comment.

Raven dismissed him when he tried to put all the cables and medical stuff on her as soon as he put her on the stretcher, forcing him to go and make the calls he needed. She didn't need him in there shaking like a bamboo in the wind. It was so uncomfortable that for a brief, dangerous moment, she just wanted to let it all go.

She wanted to let her demonic part and Trigon take over her being.

She counted the minutes between one contraction and another, as the ceiling above her seemed to thunder in her face as she grunted in pain. She was still in the early stages, each contraction came every 15 minutes, but she knew it was going to get worse.

If there was anything that didn't differentiate between this baby and Casimir's birth, it was the pains of childbirth.

\- "Ah! You are here!" - Steph's voice came from somewhere in the batcave. Damian should have called the whole family, they were probably arriving like a flock of birds for the baby's birth.

\- "Yeah... I am." - Raven growled, gasping.

\- "Calm down," - She ran up to Raven with a pillow in her hands and a genuine smile on her face. - "Let's make you comfortable."

\- "I find this hard..." - She gasped again, a loud moan coming from her lips. About this time, things around and throughout the mansion started to work by themselves. The horns, alarms, and lights of the cars in the garage started to sound, the headlights of the batmobile started to flash, the mixers, blenders, toasters, refrigerator, vacuum cleaner, TV and stereo functioned as if someone was commanding them to work. And all the paintings around the house were spinning frantically. - "Damian went to call the doctor. He'll be back soon."

\- "I know, I know..." - She put a wet cloth on Raven's forehead. - "Me and Timmy were around so we got here faster, but the city is kind of chaotic with the sudden rain. It may take a while then, how about practicing breathing?" - Raven whimpered something unintelligible - "okay?"

In the living room, a crystal chandelier plummeted and crashed completely, making Damian startle as Raven groaned again. The contractions were now taking less time, about 60 seconds according to Raven's calculations.

When Damian finally returned, bringing a hand held camera with him and not just Dr. Thompkins but Zatanna as well, _(Constantine vehemently refused to participate in a delivery)_ Raven felt a little relieved. It meant that it would soon be over, that the baby would be in her arms, and she would force Damian to have a vasectomy.

Dr. Thompkins instructed Damian to stay behind the stretcher. Telling him it was something he would never want to see again in his life, and that he would definitely traumatize the baby if he showed that video to him. But Damian was stubborn like a mule, and then while massaging Raven's back while Thompkins and Zatanna prepared everything, he turned on the camera while still holding Raven's hand.

If she had enough concentration and strength, she would throw that camera on the floor and smash it to little bits.

\- "The fireplace was on fire and there was a destroyed chandelier in the room, things turned on by themselves and there is torrential rain outside" - Thompkins said, laughing nervously. - "I may have arrived late for the party but I'm sure there is a logical explanation for all this. "

\- "It's all perfectly natural" - Raven said, clenching her teeth as she tried to let out another grunt.

\- "Okay, you're doing well, you're doing well." - Thompkins smiled, looking at Raven behind that mint-colored mask. - "Look at me, Raven. You're doing well. You trained in breathing, right? " - Raven nodded slowly, and tried to follow the rhythmic breathing she had trained for, but it was more difficult than just breathing.

She screamed again, arching her back and all of Gotham's lamps hummed and blinked.

\- "I can't do this!" - Raven cried out.

\- "Of course you can! You did this once already, and today there is a beautiful boy or girl up there waiting to meet you." - She looked at Raven seriously, and after measuring the dilation, Thompkins looked at Raven again. - "Time to start pushing, Mom. Are you ready?" - Raven denied, tears mixing with the sweat on her face. The only thing she wanted to do right now is get up and run away. The baby could stay safely inside and she wouldn't have to face this part. She just needed to find a way to sneak past everyone and everything could remain the same.- "You are ready, of course you are ready! I need you to push, Raven. Push girl!"

Raven doesn't know how much she pushed, or how much she cried, or how long it lasted. It felt like centuries had passed and she felt her strength draining away. Zatanna spent all the time saying incantations to keep the world from ending, as each time Raven screamed, pushing the baby out, the thunder boomed harder overhead, making the cave walls tremble.

Appliances began to short circuit and burn. Alfred's kitchen was just smoke and ice was scattered everywhere. Damian wiped Raven's forehead while was still filming, looking pale or like he was about to pass out. Raven could see a drop of sweat running down his temple and she could bet his lips were pale behind the mask.

He should stop being stubborn.

When Raven felt that she could no longer go on, everything seemed to calm down and her heart was suddenly full. She was still panting when she heard the sound of a baby threatening to cry, a few seconds later, the loud cry echoed throughout the cave. Raven let her body fall onto the stretcher again, relieved, happy, filled with a feeling she couldn't describe. Being a mother was an incredible feeling, and she had the feeling that it was the universe proving to her that she was not a monster.

If she could give the world such pure and innocent things, maybe she really wasn't that bad. Maybe she really was born into this universe for purposes other than just evil. Living proof that your destiny can be what you make it and not what people tell you it's supposed to be. Damian was still pale and visibly sick, but Raven could see his proud smile and the happy tears streaming down his face. She knew that the feeling he felt was exactly the same as hers. Both created to be monsters, both of them proving to the universe that they could be so much better. They didn't have to be the monsters lurking on the inside.

\- "Great job, mom! It's a boy!" - Thompkins said, wrapping the baby in a blanket and taking it to Raven's arms. He was a boy, as Damian wanted, and although Raven wanted to have a little girl, her heart couldn't be more filled with love than the moment she felt him in her arms. Damian walked over to her and knelt down next to Raven, looking afraid that at any moment, her perfect image would break.

\- "Hi..." - Raven murmured, passing her hand over the baby's face. - "Hi my love."

\- "Very well done, Raven." - Damian said, in a choked voice.

\- "Look, Damian..." - She said, looking at Damian beside her. - "He is perfect. Don't you want to take your child in your arms? " - Damian looked at her and then at Thompkins who just nodded while walking through the medical apparatus making her notes. Damian then put the camera on the floor and very carefully took the little package in his hands. - "Oh, Raynor is so strong." - Raven said beaming, and Damian looked at her in surprise.

\- "Raynor?"

\- "Yeah... Raynor." She shrugged with a weak smile, trying to hide her tiredness. Damian smiled excitedly and looked at the baby in his arms

\- "Hello little Raynor." - He slid his fingertips over the baby's face. He had chubby little hands and angry eyebrows, but his lips were just like Raven's. His eyes were still a dark shade, but they looked unique and with different shades.

 _"A little bit of both,"_ Damian remembered Raven saying.

He looked at Raven with tears streaming down his cheeks, without knowing how to express his gratitude for her in words. She was his wife, the love of his life, and she was giving him the life he never thought he could ever have.

Damian had no words in his vocabulary to explain that feeling then. He just bent down to kiss Raven's forehead tenderly, but before his lips touched the top of her head, Raven screamed again, startling Damian, Thompkins, and Zatanna.

Damian shouted along with her in surprise.

\- "What?" - Thompkins came running.

\- "Pain!" - Raven babbled, pointing at her belly that was still big. - "delivery!"

\- "Oh shit!" - Thompkins ran to get gloves again, while Damian looked bewildered, looking around and trying to understand what was happening. Panic filled his chest for an instant, afraid that something had gone wrong and he was missing something with Raven. Steph noticed that he was worried, and before he forgot he was holding a baby, she took Raynor in her arms and placed him in the neonatal crib. - "There's another baby coming!"

\- "Fawke?" - Raven said confused, breathing heavily.

\- "Raven, push!" - Thompkins said, looking at her. - "Come on, push!"

Damian was still dizzy, but his head couldn't process the information. Raven's voice was already hoarse but she still found the strength to scream, while Steph returned to hold a wet towel on her forehead, and Zatanna quickly returned to the spells.

\- "Dami, why don't you go outside and get some air?" - Stephanie said, looking at him. - "You seem to need it."

\- "I'm fine." - He said, in a murmur almost to himself, while confusion still hung over his head.

_Twins._

\- "This is not a request, Damian." - Thompkins said - "It's a medical order."

Damian snorted, but when he met Raven's eyes in sweat and tears as she tried to push the baby out again, she managed to stammer something to get him out. He staggered up the stairs, Raven's voice still making the walls of the batcave ring with her strength. From a distance, he could see little things swirling around the barrier that Zatanna created.

It was better that he went out for a while to really breathe.

Dick, Tim, and Kory were sitting in the living room, waiting for news. Casimir slept calmly in the cart as if nothing in the world could affect him, hugging Mr. Sunny still with the diaper Damian had used to train.

\- "Damian?" - Kory was the first to say.

\- "Hey, Dami." - Dick said, trying to control the panic in his voice. - "Raven is fine, right?"

\- "Ugh" - He grunted, staggering out. - "I shouldn't have listened to that idiot..."

\- "What _idiot_?" - Tim said, arching his eyebrow. - "Jon?"

\- "Jon suggested that I record the baby's birth as a memory."

\- "Don't tell me that the great and fearless Damian freaked out when he saw a delivery!" - Tim said between laughs.

\- "Do you think this is funny, Drake? Have you ever seen a delivery?"

\- "Mmm..." - Tim swallowed the giggles as he adjusted himself in the chair. - "No, of course not, Dami."

\- "This was totally different from Batcow's delivery!"

\- "Oh my..."

\- "Are you comparing the birth of your child with the birth of a calf?"

\- "And the baby?" - Dick said, trying to appease the situation. - "How is he? Was he born yet?"

\- "They are fucking twins!"

_________________________________________________________________________________

There were few moments of joy in Damian's life.

Having siblings who loved him, falling in love with Raven, having his great love as his wife and mother of his children were some of those moments. But nothing compared to what he felt when he entered the room and saw Raven with two babies in her arms, humming a song in a language he didn't know, probably Azarathian.

She was taken to their room shortly after Dr. Thompkins made sure that mother and babies were fine. The rain, the appliances, the fireplace, the lights buzzing all over Gotham, and the reddish sky dissipated in the same instant that Raven fell tired on the stretcher. And the cry of another baby, this time a girl, resounded throughout the cave making all the bats squeak. somewhere in the dark parts of the ceiling. Now, Raven's eyes were tired and looking exhausted but she looked happy. She looked complete.

Damian stood at the door, watching the scene as he recorded every detail, every color in his mind. He would draw it when he could because he wanted to be able to look at that image forever.

The two babies were wrapped in blue blankets, and looked like two little bundles of joy. All that was heard was Raven's voice humming and some sweet baby sounds grunting in her arms. He wanted to be stuck there forever, but he knew that Raven needed to rest and recuperate after giving birth to twins.

\- "Will you stand there forever or will you come see your daughter and son?" - Raven murmured, without looking up from the babies, a playful smile threatening to take over her lips.

\- "I'm admiring the image." - He said, uncrossing his arms as he walked over to her. - "You were right, we have Fawke."

\- "You were also right, we have Raynor."

\- "Twins..." - He murmured, sitting next to her, looking at the babies sleeping in their blankets. - "How did we manage to do that?"

\- "Well..." - Raven raised her eyebrow. - "Do you want the scientific, theoretical, or practical explanation?" - He laughed, rolling his eyes. - "I'm kidding." - Raven said, softly. - "I should have been aware of that. I'm a demon, aren't I? Perhaps having multiples is natural to my species."

\- "We will have to be careful if your theory is proven correct."

\- "Exactly..." - She smiled. - "Come on, take her." - She held the baby on her left arm to him. - "She needs to recognize you."

\- "You need to rest." - He said, looking at her. - "They are already sleeping and you need rest after having a difficult delivery like that."

\- "I'm fine." - Her voice was hoarse.

\- "Let me put them in the crib, and then you will rest. This is an order from the leader of the Titans."

\- "Are you exercising your leadership over me?"

\- "I am."

\- "Bastard!"

\- "Listen to that language!" - Damian said, laughing. - "If Alfred heard you saying this next to the babies, you would get a mouth washed with soap!"

\- "Idiot." - Raven snorted, laughing, as he took each baby with utmost care and put them in the crib next to their bed. It was a hospital cradle, set up there just to facilitate the first few days before the baby went to their room. But they had to improvise a second crib quickly, as having two babies at the same time was not in their plans.

Raven settled on Damian's chest soon after, feeling the warmth of Damian's body making everything cozy, and tiredness started to close her eyelids. She didn't remember feeling so tired that other time.

\- "We are doomed, aren't we?" - Raven mumbled between one yawn and another, amethyst eyes already closed and voice sleepy, which made Damian smile. - "Twins! Twenty little fingers and twenty little toes! We are stupidly doomed." - Damian still smile, sliding his fingertips into Raven's hair, making her fall asleep more deeply. He was determined to answer her question when they were both awake because he wanted to tell her that he was the happiest cursed person in the world.

Yeah, they were doomed and he has never been happier to be like this in his entire life.


End file.
